Lightning
by Agel222
Summary: What happens when you leave L and Light alone in his apartment during a storm and Light's afraid? Will L help him? read to find out... haha Well that was just crap, I suck at summaries, anyway read it, the story's good, I promise, L x Light fic, obviously


Please don't flame me like some stupid people do, ya know, click on a fic for a couple and flame it cuz it's that couple (retards with no life). Don't read it if you don't like L x Light.

I own nothing, if I did I would be making an episode not a fic.

Light stared out the window as the rain trickled down the glass, he was feeling extremely bored sitting in the room doing nothing but listening to the sound of typing. The sound was coming from none other than his best friend (and secret crush, not that he would admit it), L.

A 'hmm' sound escaped L's mouth "There's supposed to be thunder tonight, it'll be noisy tonight then" he glanced towards Light was who in a daydream, "Your staying tonight aren't you, light? If that's okay with you Mr. Yagami". Light came out of his daydream and turned his attention to L. "Of course, Ryuzaki, the case is important" he stood up and walked out the room saying "bathroom" on the way out.

As Light turned his head to look at the clock from lying down on the sofa in L's room, he read in his head 21:08. L then stood up and cleared his throat,

"I need a cake break" as he started walking Light stood up too, "you want me to get it for you?

"Thank you light, that's very kind of you, but no thank you" Light sat down again and closed his eyes, he stretched his legs and arms out but then felt something fall over his legs, at which point his eyes snapped open.

"Oops, you okay Ryuzaki?" He asked as he stretched an arm out, Ryuzaki took the hand but Light made a misjudgement on L's weight and pulled a little too hard…which he realised when he somehow found Ryuzaki on top of him. "Oops" was all he could say as he felt the heat rising to his face seeing how the equally blushing boy on top of him was so close.

"CRACK!"

Light suddenly pushed L off of him, using a force he didn't know he had, sitting up with a look of panic on his face.

"It was only Lightning, Light" The pale-faced boy said, almost amused, still sitting on the floor.

"Yeah, I know, It just…you know…made me…jump" He said very unbelievably

"You're not…afraid? Are you, Light?" L said, a sort of smirk forming on his face.

"Of course not!" Light said a little too fast making the words seem very unconvincing.

"Really?" Ryuzaki was now trying ever so hard to stop from letting out a laugh "Are you sure you don't want some…comfort…of some sort…?" L questioned. Light just shook his head with a look on his face that said he wasn't sure.

"CRACK"

But as another bolt of Lightning struck the earth, all logical thoughts fled Lights mind waving goodbye to him and disappearing through the window. He dived towards L, finding his head in L's stomach with his own arms wrapped around L's waist. L didn't really know what to do, he wasn't usually good at comforting people. But after taking one look at the boy in his lap he did the first think that came to him, which was to wind his arms round Light and pull him closer.

After staying like that for at least a minute L managed to gather Light in his arms and pick him up bridal style before sitting down on the sofa with his legs outstretched and putting Light on his Lap so Light was practically lying on him.

"L" Light said in barely a whisper "I have to tell you something" his voice sounded so vulnerable, Light seemed afraid to say whatever it was.

"go on" L said in a questioning way But Lights answer was his lips connecting with L's. He tasted like strawberries and cream, but better, like strawberries and cream with a touch of L, a taste that couldn't be matched in sweetness.

As they parted another bolt was heard

"CRACK"

Light flung his arms round L's neck and shoved his head in the crook of L's neck, L immediately snaked his arms round Light's waist.

"I love you, too, Light" L whispered in Lights ear, L picked L up again and took him to his unused bed, slipping him and then himself in it. And that's where they stayed for the rest of the night…

"How are we going to explain this to my Dad?" light chuckled

Fin

How was it? Was it good? Oh I have an idea, tell me in a review, kay' lol xx


End file.
